Tales of Symphonia
by brandonglee123
Summary: You heard of it.  You played it.  You even hacked the internet for cheats, walkthroughs, and action replay codes.  But, all of it was a lie.  Here's the actual version of how it all happened.  LloydXColette
1. The Beginning

"Lloyd."

"Lloyd!"

"Lloyd, wake up!" the agitated teacher known as Raine yelled.

Genis sighed. What was going to happen to Lloyd wasn't going to be pretty. That's when Raine completely lost it. She picked up the piece of chalk she was using and threw it at Lloyd. Genis flinched as Lloyd hit the ground from the hit.

"Huh?" commented Lloyd as he got up. "Is class over already?"

"Seriously, Lloyd, will you please pay attention?" said Raine.

Lloyd grumbled as Raine picked on another person to answer the question. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from outside.

"What was that?" commented Colette, the Chosen. "It seemed like it came from the Martel Temple!"

"I'm going to go check it out. Everyone stay here and study." And with that, Raine left.

Everyone in the world probably would have died that day if what happened didn't pique Lloyd's curiosity (considering that without Lloyd, the "Journey for Regeneration" would have hopelessly failed. Don't believe me? Think about it for a second. It would have been Raine, Kratos, and Colette. Kratos would have betrayed them, Colette would have sacrificed her human body and become an angel, and Raine would have let it all happen without any regrets. Plus, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla would be stealing each other's mana until it ran out, causing both worlds to be destroyed. See?). Lloyd got out of his chair and was about to walk out of the classroom when Genis stopped him. Genis would really regret it at this moment if he knew that he had almost destroyed the world with this talk.

"Lloyd, where are you going? Raine told us to stay here! She's going to be very angry if she finds out…"

"Don't worry. I just want to find out what's going on. It's research. And, it…"

"Don't even think about using a Dwarven Vow as an excuse. Seriously."

"Fine. Anyway, let's ask Colette if she wants to come.

"Come where?" asked Colette as she walked over to Lloyd and Genis after hearing her name.

"To the Martel Temple!"

"Okay, I'll come!"

"We're just going to get in trouble…"

"Come on, Genis!" said Lloyd as he exited the classroom, "What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. To the Martel Temple!

I'm sorry for rushing the first chapter. And forgetting the disclaimer. And having a sucky title. If you have any suggestions, please review! Today's disclaimer is brought to you by Lloyd.

Lloyd: Brandonglee123 does not own Tales of Symphonia. Or me. Or Namco. He still thinks that I'm an awesome character though!

Anyway, here's chapter 2!

To all readers, it may look stupid now, but it gets much better and funnier around Chapter 5... Hang in there!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they left the school, they were stopped by Colette's dad. Genis had asked where was everybody else was, but didn't receive an answer as Colette's dad left immediately. Suddenly, the first enemy appeared…

"What the heck is that!" shouted Lloyd.

"It's a monster! It's unusual for a monster to be here…" said Genis.

"Let's get it!"

Suddenly, the screen exploded into the battle screen.

"Okay… Demon Fang!"

"Fire Ball!"

And with that, Lloyd did the final blow with his wooden sword.

"That was easy!"

"Here comes another one!" shouted Colette.

And another battle began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attack of the bunnies!" Lloyd screamed as he tried to run away from the attacking animals. Suddenly, the bunny burned to a crisp.

"Lloyd!" shouted Genis as he cast another Fire Ball to destroy the hawk. "I'm almost ashamed to know you!"

"Bunnies are scary though," replied Lloyd, "Look how ferocious this one looks!"

"Lloyd! Put the dead bunny down!" said Genis.

"Calm down. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You already said that last chapter!" said Colette, trying to avoid repetition.

"Fine." Lloyd threw the dead bunny off to the side.

"There's the temple!" said Genis.

"It's so big! I've never been here before!" Lloyd stared in awe at the giant temple. "What do you think Colette?"

"It's so bright!"

Lloyd and Genis sighed in disappointment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapters. The good news is that I update a lot. Please review!


	3. The Mysterious Swordsman

Chapter 3! For being a new author/fanfic writer, I think I'm doing pretty well. This chapter, we have Kratos saying the disclaimer.

Kratos: Why am I here? How did I get here? Why are you making me tell the readers the disclaimer? (Kratos leaves)

Okay then… I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything else that has to do with it besides the game discs. Hopefully, I won't have to say the disclaimer every chapter if SOMEONE cooperated…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis ran up the stairs and saw… the Desians! Well, not yet, of course… But instead, they saw the church leader, who staggered down the stairs. Everybody stopped for a second. Colette gasped.

"Pastor, what's wrong?" questioned Colette.

"It's the Chosen! Please… run away! The Desians are attacking!"

"The Desians?" Genis questioned, "But Iselia has a non-aggression treaty!"

"There's no time to explain! Run…" And with that, he died.

"Let's hurry to the temple!" Shouted Lloyd as he ran up the stairs.

Suddenly, when they got to the top, they saw Phaidra surrounded by a bunch of Desians.

"Where's the Chosen!" demanded one of the Desians. Suddenly, Phaidra noticed them.

"Chosen, run!" she shouted, causing the Desians to direct their attention to the opposite direction. Suddenly, a huge armored knight with a ball and chain appeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Genis said.

"Don't worry!" began Lloyd, "What's the worst that could happen?" (Yes, I'm sorry for using that phrase in every chapter.)

"Demon Fang!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this guy is tough!" Lloyd was exhausted already. There was almost no way they could win. But then…

Suddenly, a sword is swung out at the Desian. The trio turned around to see a mysterious swordsman.

"Get out of the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since no one ever reads the top, I wanted to put this message down here. Many thanks to Nasis the Dragon Hunter for being my first reviewer! You must be enjoying your 5 seconds of fame right now!

And now, your 5 seconds are up. Back to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First Aid!"

Suddenly, Lloyd's injuries disappeared.

"All right! Now, taste another Demon Fang!"

The Desian couldn't take the next hit and disappeared.

"We did it!" shouted Colette.

"Of course, we couldn't have done it if he," pointing to "the mysterious swordsman", "didn't show up…" replied Genis.

"Who are you?" questioned "the mysterious swordsman" while pointing at Lloyd.

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine."

"Very well. My name is Kratos. I am a mercenary. I heard that the oracle was being held here, so I decided to come check it out. I didn't expect to see 3 kids being completely destroyed..."

"Who are you calling a kid!" shouted Lloyd.

"Wow, you two are going to be good friends, I'm sure…" muttered Genis.

"As I was saying," Kratos began, completely ignoring their comments, "I am a mercenary. I will protect the Chosen on her journey... for the right price, of course."

"Okay then, let's go into the Martel Temple!" said Lloyd as he started to march inside.

"I would like to ask for you two to stay outside. You'll only get in the way."

"What did you say?" Lloyd shouted. He thought he had every right to help Colette through the Martel Temple. Besides, he wanted to see the inside.

"Wait!" Colette interrupted. "Why can't Lloyd come? And Genis? I would feel a lot safer if they came along."

"Colette..." Lloyd muttered.

"Fine. But they'll only get in the way. Don't blame me if they die." And with that, Kratos entered the Martel Temple.

"Thanks Colette!" Replied Lloyd.

"It's the truth." Replied Colette as they both entered.

"Hey, wait up!" cried Genis.

"I hope that they'll be alright..." muttered Phaidra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. It may seem a lot like the original story, but what I'm trying to do is stick to the original story while putting my two cents on what should have happened. Like all stories, please review! Also, for those of you that are wondering why its rated "T", that's because the game is rated "T". There will likely be no swearing at all. 


	4. Temple Test?

Well, that was a long wait. I would have more motivation to put more chapters in if I wasn't so busy or if there were more reviews. So anyway, since no one reads this part, I'll put in another disclaimer, just because.

Lloyd: Brandonglee123 still doesn't own us. He's also sorry that my Demon Fang attack is getting old. But don't worry! I've working on a new attack. Just you wait… (Just remember, repeated use equals new attacks!)

Thanks! And now, chapter 4!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! It's taller on the inside!" (Guess who said that…)

"Lloyd, you're just going to get bored with it in a few minutes. Unless you find some sort of toy like a ring to occupy your time, you're doomed."

"Shut up!"

"Owww… Don't hit me!"

"Let's go." Said Kratos, who was getting annoyed by the two of them.

After they walked a few steps, Kratos told Lloyd to stop.

"Here."

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's a training manual. Read it and get stronger."

"Wait. So I'm not strong enough?"

"Let's go."

"Hey! I'm not done talking yet!"

That's when they saw a teleporter behind a wall…

"I bet that will take us to the top." Said Colette.

"What's this wall?" asked Lloyd.

"Don't touch it. We'll probably need the Sorcerer's Ring." Said Kratos.

"What's the Sorcerer's Ring?" asked Lloyd.

"A ring. Let's go find it."

They went back and fought some monsters on the way. Eventually, they saw stairs leading downstairs. There, they found a Rock Golem waiting for them.

"Let's get him!"

"Okay!"

"Alright! Time to show off my new move! Sonic Thrust!"

The Golem was tough, but they were able to destroy it. Suddenly, it turned into a moveable block.

"Look! It turned into a rock!"

"I wonder how we can use it…" thought Genis.

Suddenly, Colette tripped, causing it to fall through a hole and landing on the floor below.

"Colette! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Suddenly, Genis and Kratos got an idea.

"Just as I thought, another one appeared." Said Kratos.

"Let's destroy it and push it down to the floor below!" shouted Genis as he ran towards the monster.

Lloyd, with no idea what they were doing, ran after him, confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, they were able to get down and get the Sorcerer's Ring (which was visible from above).

"Wow! It shoots fire!"

"We can use it to destroy the wall now." Said Kratos.

"Fine."

So then, they went all the way back up and shot fire at the wall. The wall disintegrated.

"Is that it?"

"I knew you were going to be bored with it."

"Shut up!"

"Owww…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter seems long and short to me. It's enough for me, though. Please review!


	5. The Oracle

Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to use MogOfWar's idea and change it a bit, but I'll take all suggestions. It will get better eventually. Does anyone like the layout of the story? What I mean is, should I write it like a script? You know, when you put the person's name and then : like the disclaimer?

Raine: Brandonglee123 doesn't own any of us. Somehow, he thinks I'm a sucky character when I'm doing anything else except healing.

Shut up! You suck by yourself too! Anyway, here's chapter 5 (Seriously. Photon and Ray take way too much time!)!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this room doesn't look as grand as I thought it would be."

It was true. Made of red stones, it was pretty dull. The only things noticeable in the room were the windows and the teleporter. Oh, and that round thing in the middle of the room.

"Now what?" asked Lloyd.

"Supposedly, Colette is supposed to offer her prayers at the altar." Said Kratos.

"Okay." Said Colette.

"…"

"…"

"I SAID, SUPPOSEDLY, COLETTE IS SUPPOSED TO OFFER HER PRAYERS AT THE ALTAR!"

"So?"

"Just do it already!"

"Fine."

Colette walked up to the round thing in the middle, or altar, but do YOU believe Kratos?

"Oh Goddess Martel, grant me thy strength!"

Nothing happens.

"Did it work?" asked Lloyd.

"What do you think?" shouted Kratos.

"Geez. Touchie."

"Try it again, Colette!" shouted Genis.

"Okay. Oh…"

Suddenly, bright lights shone down from the ceiling.

"Wow! What cheesy light effects!"

"Lloyd, shut UP for a second!" shouted Genis.

Suddenly, an angel appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm lat… I mean… Welcome Chosen."

"Wait. What did you say?" asked Genis.

"I said, Welcome Chosen."

"No, I mean, before that."

"I didn't say anything."

"RRRRRIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT…" (yes, it's pronounced, "Right")

"Anyway, I'm here to help you on your journey by giving you angel powers every once and a while so that in the end, you'll lose your human senses and be sacrificed as an angel! Mua ha ha ha!"

"WHAT!?!" Everyone screamed.

"Did I say that out loud?... I mean, look! The Tower of Salvation!"

Everybody looked out the window to see two giant angels sticking what seemed to be the Tower of Salvation into the ground. At least, that's what Lloyd saw. Everybody else just saw the Tower of Salvation.

"That's so cool!"

"I know! We can save the world now!"

"No! I meant the giant angels!"

"The giant angels?"

"Obviously, you must have something wrong with you if you didn't see the angels."

"Sure… Right…"

"Isn't that the other way around?" Kratos muttered to Genis.

"No fair! I didn't get to see the giant angels!" shouted Colette.

Everybody except Lloyd and Colette sighed.

"Anyway, I'll see you at the next seal!"

"Wait! Can't you give Colette her angel powers now?"

"If I did, the game wouldn't have a plot, now would it?"

"That's not true!" Lloyd shouted. "At least, I hope it's not true…"

"You keep thinking about that. Now bye!"

The light and the angel disappeared. Suddenly, the angel comes back.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. My name is Remiel. And also, good-bye, Colette, my daughter."

Suddenly, he disappears again.

"Wow! So I do have angel parents!"

"Wow… hurray… Now let's go!"

"I'm going to go ahead with the Chosen. You guys can…"

"Would it kill you to call her Colette?"

"… Anyway, you guys can follow us after our cutscene of us leaving ends."

"Okay."

Kratos and Colette left via teleporter.

"Okay, the cutscene is over. Let's go."

"But wait! What if we crash into my sister, who's also here?"

"It's okay! Kratos and Colette would meet her first and would probably distract her so that she won't notice us leaving!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Here's 1000 gald." Said Kratos while handing Raine the money. "Okay. You're going to look like your actually interested in this stuff until Lloyd and Genis come, where you'll somehow notice them and basically kill them both… no wait. He is my son… And killing his best friend would probably scar him for life…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… I mean, punish them when they come."

"Sure, but how do you know that they'll be here?"

"I just know things."

"Is it okay for Lloyd and Genis to receive corporal punishment?" whispered Colette to Kratos.

"Hey. You know what they say. A little childhood trauma builds character. Besides, this will be hilarious!"

"Whatever you say."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Everything's going to be fine, Genis! What could possibly go wrong?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What could possibly go wrong? Ha Ha Ha. Hilarious. Everything could. Please review. I personally liked this chapter. Probably my best.


	6. NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Screamingedge, haven't YOU played the game? Didn't you see that part where Raine specifically said that "there's no great tree" and that "the worlds chip away at the limited source of mana"? Play the game. It's one of those cutscenes when Sheena joins you and tells you about Tethe'alla. Check. Seriously. Anyway, I'm surprised that I got so many reviews. I got another review from MogOfWar, which means people are actually checking my story for new chapters. I will now write a new chapter more often, so sorry for the wait! If the first 4 chapters weren't funny, I apologize. Thank MogOfWar for the more humorous chapter 5. Also, I'm having a lot of complaints about descriptions. I'M SORRY!!! Really! If you need more, next time I'll get Colette. Detail gets in the way, anyway. Okay, now it's time for the disclaimer. Today's disclaimer will be from the unfortunate people who will be killed… I mean, attacked in this chapter.

Lloyd: Brandonglee123 still doesn't own us. Man, it's really getting annoying saying that phrase. Do I have to say it?

Yes!

Lloyd: Come on! I think I've been in 3 chapters!

Genis: Who cares about that? We're going to be massacred in this chapter! (yes, massacred is spelled correctly. I checked.)

Lloyd: Can't you skip this chapter! I don't want to be kicked again!

No.

Lloyd: Come OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No.

Lloyd: Come OOOOOOOO….

Shut up! You're wasting the reader's time and valuable writing space.

Lloyd: …Fine.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd and Genis were coming back when they saw… bum bum bum… Raine.

"OH NO! IT'S MY SISTER, RAINE, WHO WILL BEAT US UP IF SHE NOTICES US, SO THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE WOULD BE TO SOMEHOW SNEAK AROUND HER OR SHOOT A FIRE BALL TO DISTRACT HER OR… (Pauses for a breath) JUST SIT HERE AND HIDE SO SHE WON'T SEE US BUT THAT WOULD TAKE WAY TOO LONG BUT WOULD BE MUCH SAFER AND ALL OF MY PLANS ARE BASICALLY HOPELESS BECAUSE I'M SCREAMING ALL OF THIS OUT LOUD AND SHE PROBABLY HEARD US. (Stops and takes many deep breaths before continuing) I CAN TELL BECAUSE SHE WALKING TOWARD US ANGRILY WITH THAT LOOK ON HER FACE THAT JUST SHOUTS "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!". SO NOW WE'RE BASICALLY DEAD AND…

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!" both Lloyd and Raine shouted at the same time.

"Seriously…"

"Anyway, what are YOU TWO doing here? I specifically told you to wait in the classroom!"

"Hey Lloyd."

"What?"

"Is this the part where we hope she'll go easy on us, or is this the part we hope Kratos and Colette run in?"

"I think this is the "run for your life" part."

Suddenly, Raine picked up Genis.

"Too late…"

"I could kill you both, but I have orders, so I can't. So, FACE MY SISTERLY FURY!"

And she began to spank him. Lloyd looked sad, then laughed, then felt bad for Genis, then laughed some more, and then realized that he should have ran in the time while he was sad and laughing.

"Wait! Don't spank me!"

"You're right. Fine. I won't."

Lloyd felt relief for a few seconds.

"I'll kick you instead!"

Suddenly, those few seconds disappeared.

Lloyd flew across the room and hit the wall, chipping it slightly.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Raine yelled.

"What's the matter?"

"A piece of history… destroyed." Raine began to cry over the wall shard.

"I guess we'll be going now…" Lloyd and Genis began to edge their way towards the exit.

"Wait a second… Lloyd broke this wall…"

"We're screwed."

"You mean, you're screwed." And with that, Genis ran.

"LLOYD! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lloyd cried out so loud, that everybody heard him. (no seriously, watch.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Colette and Kratos were peacefully walking back to Iselia. Well, at least, Colette was. Kratos was busy fighting off the monsters since Colette didn't want to hurt them.

"Blame your fate." Kratos said as he put away his sword.

"Wow! You're so strong, Kratos!"

"Thanks."

"I can see the village now!"

"It appears that we're back."

"Let's go to my house and have a tea party!"

"A what?"

"You know, a tea party! I can invite all of my stuffed animal friends! (music note)"

"Don't you think that there are more important matters than… a tea party?"

"You're just depressed because you don't know what it is."

"Yes I do! It's a… ummmm… well…"

"Ha! You don't!"

"Fine."

Suddenly, a huge girly shriek filled the air.

"What was that!?!"

"It sounded kind of like this: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I wonder what could have caused that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Genis had run down the temple steps when he heard the loud girly shriek.

"Hmmmm… That could either be Lloyd or Raine… Hmmm… Yep, definitely Lloyd."

Genis noticed that Lloyd was limping over to him. Lloyd, in particular, had bruises, two black eyes, blood spurting out everywhere, and his right sleeve was torn, but not enough to fall out.

"I could say "what could possibly go wrong", but it's probably too late for that."

Lloyd collapsed onto the floor.

"Lloyd? Lloyd? LLOYD?!? LLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!...Oh well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Uhhhhhh… Colette…"

"Here Kratos! Meet Mr. Bunny!"

"I really don't think this is the time for…"

"Don't be rude, Mr. Kratos! Now, would you like some tea?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Kratos, trapped by a mere tea party in Colette's room. Wow. I really like to use all caps, don't I? And repeated letters. And Meanwhiles...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Lloyd and Genis were trying to fight a wolf when they heard a huge shriek fill the air.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like some sort of egoistic swordsman screaming for help because he's trapped in a tea party with some sort of obnoxious, to some, girl!"

"Could it be…"

"What was that, Lloyd?"

"Could it be……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...………………...Kratos???"

They both stopped and thought about this for a second. The wolf took the time to run away. Then, they both looked up.

"Nah."

"Hey, where's the wolf?"

"There goes my experience…and the gald…and the GRADE…"

"Lloyd, what's experience? And how could a wolf have gald? And what the heck is GRADE???"

"You might not know, but THEY know…"

"Who's THEY?"

"You'll know soon enough…"

"How come I can't know now?"

"All in due time… All in due time…"

Genis thought that Lloyd had completely lost it, but then again, he lost it a llllooonnnggg time ago. Genis decided to never ask that question ever again. Suddenly, 20 wolves appeared.

"Ohhhh… So that's where it went…"

"We're screwed."

Many Fire Balls, Demon Fangs, Sonic Thrusts, and Apple Gels later…

Lloyd and Genis were now in a tree, surrounded by many wolves at the bottom.

"I told you to bring more Orange Gels!"

"Ignoring that, I'm going to try to jump to that tree over there."

Lloyd jumped to the tree to find a treasure chest.

"Yes! Treasure! I'm rich!!! Mua ha ha ha!!!"

"Just open it!"

"Now, let's see how rich I am… What!?! A stupid Orange Gel! That's it!?!"

Lloyd threw the Orange Gel over his shoulder and continued to check the treasure chest. Genis caught it and ate it.

"I can feel the power in my veins! Mua ha ha ha! Now, take this! Aqua Edge!"

Three disks of water appeared and killed the rest of the wolves.

"Yes! We're saved! Come on, Lloyd!"

"MY TREASURE……….." Lloyd began to cry. Suddenly, Genis slaps him.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! Wow… THAT was extremely cheesy…"

So then, Lloyd and Genis entered the village to continue their adventure. But little did they know what was in store for them inside the village…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was THAT! Ha! Take that to all people who wanted a longer chapter! I feel so proud of myself. This chapter is over 1,300 words long! Yay me! So that ends the cliffhanger of Chapter 6. No wait, it doesn't… Or maybe it does… We'll never know… As always, please review! I have 9 reviews right now and I'm hoping for more. Look forward to the next chapter! It might come out today!


	7. Tea Parties, Titles, and a LloydxColette

Wow! So many reviews! I'm so happy! (Music note) Anyway, I haven't seen many complaints for a while, so maybe I don't need to have Colette do the disclaimer. Today's disclaimer can't be done by Lloyd or Genis… Or Raine… Hmmm… Kratos didn't cooperate… Hmmmm… Oh well. If I can think of one, he/she will appear in the middle of the story. Did you guys like the longer last chapter? I was thinking about doing long chapters during chapters ending in 5 or 0… You guys let me know. Also, I would like to question MogOfWar on his script comment. MogOfWar, you stated that I couldn't do write in script. I've seen other stories like it! I don't understand. Now, I'm confused. If you could tell me why, that would be nice. That goes to anyone. Lucky chapter 7! I might do something special for this one… Hmmm… I got an idea… Look for the number 7 to appear in the story… (Not really...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd and Genis entered the village.

"Let's go to Colette's house."

"Wait Genis!"

"What?"

"First, we have to go to school." (Hey, this sentence has 7 words in it…)

"Why?"

"So you can earn a title."

"What's a title?"

"Fine, we'll do it after the talk with Colette and Kratos and everyone else."

"No, I'd rather do it now. I would like to see what a title is."

"Okay!" Lloyd shouted enthusiastically as they entered through the door of the school of Iselia.

"Hey, it's Raine!"

"I knew it; she's here for your title."

"What's a title? And more importantly, how did she get here before us?"

"Magic, Science, and the Art of Storywriting."

"Ahhh."

After a short cutscene…

Genis received the title of brotherly love.

"Is THIS a title?"

"Yep."

"What a stupid title!"

"There are better ones, rest assured."

"Okay… Can we go to Colette's house now?"

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Chosen?"

"Yes, Mr. Kratos?"

"Don't you think we should be downstairs, discussing the Journey of Regeneration, and do I have to wear this humiliating PINK DRESS?" Kratos asked, pointing at the PINK DRESS that Colette forced him to wear.

"DON'T INTERRUPT TEA TIME!"

Kratos slowly backed up in his chair while Colette began to step forward, now angry. Kratos' back hit the wall behind him.

"HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, MR. KRATOS?"

"yes." Kratos squeaked out.

"Okay!" Colette said, now happy, smiling, and back in her own seat. "Would you like some more tea?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Lloyd and Genis knock on the door.

"Why, hello Genis and… ummm…"

"Lloyd."

"Right… and Lloyd!"

"Can we see Colette?"

"Sure, why not?"

Lloyd and Genis ran up the stairs and into Colette's room. Suddenly, they began to snicker. The snickering was followed by laughter, and their laughter was followed by even louder laughter.

"Is Kratos wearing a PINK DRESS?!?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Lloyd, Genis, run! Before it's too late…"

"Hahahahahaha… wait. WHAT?"

"I'm so glad that you could join us at our tea party."

More laughter followed.

"Kratos… at a TEA PARTY?"

"Hahahahahahahahaha… wait. WHAT? We're not going to join you!"

Tears began to well up in Colette's eyes.

"Lloyd… What have you done?"

"Oh no, Colette. I, Lloyd, of all people, will not fall for THAT trick."

Colette began to cry.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"My ears…"

"The pain…"

Lloyd felt really bad at the moment.

"No, Colette. I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please! Stop crying!"

"Wow… Lloyd fell for the trick."

"Kratos, I don't think it's a trick."

"That explains the real crying."

"Lloyd's so soft."

SMACK!

"Owww…"

Suddenly, Colette stopped crying.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes."

Colette sniffed a bit.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd."

"It's okay."

Colette fell into Lloyd's arms to console herself and make this moment really cheesy.

"Soft..." Genis muttered in a sing-song voice.

SMACK!

"Owww…"

"So, are you ready for a tea party?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kratos shouted out randomly.

Lloyd and Genis stare at him for a moment.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling the four of them downstairs.

"Let's go."

"Okay Lloyd!"

Lloyd and Colette walked down the stairs together.

"What a cheesy romantic scene."

"I know! I'm his father. I should know."

"Yeah… Wait. WHAT?!?"

"Nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a cheesy love scene. Oh well. It's my first LloydxColette scene, so it's special. Please review!


	8. COME OOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay… I'm good. Screamingedge… I could say that I hate your flames, but then, you'd stop reviewing. I'm trying to prove to my sister that I'm having more reviews in my first story. Okay, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I WILL BE ON VACATION! DON'T FEAR! Today's disclaimer is by Colette.

Colette: Hi everybody!

Brandonglee123: Colette… Say the disclaimer.

Colette: Oh… I'm sorry.

Brandonglee123: Just say the disclaimer!

Colette: I'M SORRY!

Brandonglee123: We get it…

Colette: Brandonglee123 doesn't own us. Namco owns us. And I'm sorry for the part earlier and the two things I just mentioned. I'm also sorry that the author has to go on vacation.

Sigh…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, and Genis walked down the stairs and saw Raine, Frank (Colette's dad), and Phaidra sitting at the table.

"Raine, what are you doing here?"

"I'm…" suddenly, she began to snicker.

"Sis?"

"What's wrong with the professor?"

She suddenly bursts out in laughter. Frank and Phaidra follow suit.

"What's wrong with everybody today?"

Lloyd, Genis, and Colette actually had the idea to look at what they were laughing at. They turned around… and laughed. Hard.

Kratos turned around. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Kratos… Look down…" Lloyd managed to say between laughs.

Kratos looked down and noticed that he was still wearing the PINK DRESS.

"Oh… AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kratos leaves.

"Okay… Now what are we talking about?"

"We were just about to tell the Chosen and Kratos about the Journey of Regeneration."

"Oh."

"Wow! Journey of Regeneration! Can me and Genis come?"

"That's Genis and I."

"My name is Genis?"

"Lloyd…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyway, can we come?"

"Let's see, you two kids want to come along on some life-threatening adventure of releasing seals with the Chosen, where, ultimately, she will be sacrificed as an angel; You two think that you can defeat the dangerous Desians and Guardians that stand in our way with wooden swords and a kendama."

"That's right."

"And we're not kids!"

"…"

"Sis?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"It's not funny!"

"We're serious!"

"Yes it is and no you're not."

"Come OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

"No."

"COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

Genis whispers to Colette.

"Colette, make Raine let us come."

"But Genis…"

"I can think of 2 reasons for this. 1. We're your friends."

"That's true… But I don't want you guys to come! I care about you guys!"

"2. Lloyd will stop screaming and we won't be deaf."

"Fair enough."

Colette walks over to Raine.

"Now Professor, you want this to stop, don't you?"

Raine looks at Lloyd.

"COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

"Yes."

"I have a way…"

"Do tell!"

Colette whispers into Raine's ear.

"… and everything will be alright."

"Okay!"

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raine yelled at the top of her voice, which was surprising louder than Lloyd's voice.

"COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… What?"

"You and Genis can come."

"YAY! Thanks Professor!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Colette."

"THANKS COLETTE!"

Colette blushes slightly.

"Anyway, let's go get ready."

"Okay Genis."

Lloyd and Genis leave.

Suddenly, Kratos comes downstairs in a fairy outfit.

"What did I miss?"

"Wait guys!"

Lloyd and Genis turn around to see Colette chasing after them. And tripping.

"Oh yeah, Colette. Happy Birthday! I baked some cookies. If I knew that you were going to leave the village forever and die, I probably would have made something so special."

"It's okay, Genis. I love your cookies! Thank you!"

"And Lloyd made you a necklace."

"…"

"Lloyd?"

"…"

"Lloyd, give her the necklace."

"…"

"…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"… No I didn't!"

"…"

"Okay, maybe I did… I mean, it's almost done. I'll have it done by tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry for troubling you Lloyd."

"It's okay!"

Colette goes back inside.

"Great job Lloyd."

"Hey, if I work all night, I'm sure to have it done."

"SSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE."

"…"

"Wait, I'm not done. RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT."

"…"

"Okay, I'm done."

"So, I'm going home."

"Wait, can I come with you? I want to see a friend on the way back."

"I didn't know you had any friends outside the village. Or besides me. Or besides Colette and me. Or besides Colette. Oh wait, you don't have any fr…"

"I'M GOING WITH YOU, OKAY?"

"Fine."

"So, I'm going to my house to pick up some supplies. You come after my cutscene of me leaving."

"Gotcha."

Cutscene starts. Genis leaves. Cutscene ends.

"Time to go."

After searching the village for Genis' house, as if he didn't know where it was, he found it, and saw Genis packing his backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing ingredients for sandwiches."

"Why?"

"Well, it's because we can't use healing magic. Plus, Apple gels aren't cheap, you know. Don't make fun of cooking, Lloyd. Do you want to hear an explanation of cooking? Why did I just say that? Hey, you're not paying attention!"

Lloyd was actually not paying attention, and instead… was READING A BOOK.

"Lloyd, you're READING?!?"

"Yes."

"Why are you reading?!?"

"I got bored."

"And you're reading?!?"

"Yep."

"What are you reading?"

"That Collector's Book that Phaidra gave us. It's pretty stupid. All that's inside is an Apple and Orange Gel, a Life Bottle, Magic Lens, Sorcerer's Ring, and our equipment."

"That's why you don't read it! No one reads the Collector's Book!"

"Oh."

"Idiot…"

SMACK!

"Owww…"

"Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another chapter. Please review!


	9. Bold and ALL CAPS

Colette: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Lloyd: Colette, what's wrong?

Colette: The author isn't back from vacation!

Lloyd: And we can't possibly write the story ourselves. Or can we?

Brandonglee123: Hey guys!

Colette: GASP!

Brandonglee123: I'm back from my 10 day vacation!

Lloyd: Yay!

Colette: Yay!

Chapter 9 is here! Okay, I'm back from vacation, so no need to fear. Let's hope it never happens again (it will…). Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. Just because, this chapter is short. Pray for the extremely long chapter 10! Guaranteed to be longer than 5,000 words!!! YAY!!! Here we go! Chapter 9! But first, the disclaimer.

Kratos (still wearing the fairy outfit): Brandonglee123 doesn't own us. Namco does. He doesn't own Namco either.

Brandonglee123: Will you PLEASE take off the fairy outfit?

Kratos: NO! It's less humiliating than the PINK DRESS that's always written in ALL CAPS!

Brandonglee123: By the way, where is the PINK DRESS?

Kratos: I'm wearing it underneath.

Readers:…

Brandonglee123:…

Now, the short Chapter 9!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd and Genis were walking to the front of the village (or the back, depending on where you are…) when they heard a cry of help.

"Lloyd! Help!"

The 2 heroes rushed over… and saw Noishe.

"Hi Noishe!"

"Remind me why you bring him with you."

"I ride him here."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's go! To the Forest!"

Lloyd and Genis were about to leave when unimportant Iselia person #4 stops them.

"Wait Lloyd!"

"What?"

"The mayor wanted me to ask you something. You know the **North-East **Forest that you always go through? Do you know the **Desian**** Ranch **that's in between? You haven't been going there, have you?"

"No, and why are some of your words bold, **like this?**"

"I'm not sure. But either way, make sure to NEVER go into the **Desian**** Ranch **and… oh… I don't know… visit a person there and upset the Desians and make them attack the village because you violated the non-aggression treaty!"

"I won't, okay? How about you, Genis?"

"Ummm… O-Of c-c-course n-n-not."

"Interesting…"

"W-w-what?"

"Genis stuttered!"

"N-n-no I d-didn't!"

"See! You did it again!"

"Sure I d-did."

"Never mind. To the forest!"

Lloyd and Genis left. Suddenly, Lloyd came back.

"Oh, and by the way. The forest is to the NORTH-WEST!"

Lloyd leaves again.

"Lloyd, are you sure?"

"No. What do I look like, a compass?"

"Well, you are round…"

SMACK!

"Owww…"

Lloyd and Genis headed to the forest. Genis saw it and pointed at it, but Lloyd denied it. Lloyd declared that he would know, because he went there every day. So, they traveled the world. After reaching an area blocked off by a wall of cutscenes, they returned to the area that Genis had declared the Iselia Forest. Genis was right.

"See, I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT!"

"No you didn't! I was the one who said that we should come here in the first place!" Shouted Genis.

"No you didn't!"

Genis sighed. Reasoning with Lloyd was like trying to make Raine sane. He gave it up.

"Anyway, let's go."

Suddenly, Noishe began to run away.

"That's right, Noishe doesn't like this place."

"If he doesn't like it, then how did you ride him here?"

"Uhhh… Well… IGNORING THAT, let's go."

"But Lloyd…"

"WE'RE GOING NOW!"

"…Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a short chapter… Review… And REJOICE FOR CHAPTER 10! Coming soon to a fanfiction near you.


	10. YOU ATE MY DONUT?

Prosser783… Don't be shy! Type a review! You know you want to. MogOfWar has given me a way to stretch the fourth wall… CHAPTER 10!!! The long chapter you have been waiting for! Prepare to read more than 5,000 words! Today's disclaimer is by… me! I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Still. Now… THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR BEGINS!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd and Genis entered the forest. That began the onslaught of mushrooms, bees, more mushrooms, rabbits, giant bees, bunnies, wolves, and mushrooms.

"Stupid Mushrooms!"

"Lloyd, I think THEY get it now."

The "fourth wall" that Lloyd once knew had been forgotten. "Who's THEY?"

Genis faces the fourth wall. "Hopefully, YOU know who you are."

"Genis, who are you talking to?"

"THEM."

"Who's THEM… never mind."

Lloyd continues beating up mushrooms.

"Hehehe… He's so stupid, don't you think?"

"Genis, are you talking to yourself again?"

"I'm talking to THEM!"

"Who's… Never mind."

Halfway through, Lloyd realizes that Genis isn't there anymore. He turns to see Genis heading toward the Human Ranch.

"Genis!"

"I know, I know, we're not supposed to be here because the mayor said not to and because it breaks the non-aggression treaty, but I have a friend there who I need to tell things to, like a REAL FRIEND, unlike SOME PEOPLE I KNOW, and… you're not paying attention at all, are you?"

"I AM!"

"No you're not!"

"YES I AM… yeah, you're right, I'm not."

"HA! (space) HA! (pause) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Genis…"

"Wait, I'm not done. HAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done."

"Okay… So, now that I'm actually paying attention, AND I read the paragraph up above us, who's this FRIEND of yours?"

"Paragraph? Above us? Looks like you know THEM also!"

"Who's THEM?!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

SMACK!

"Owww…"

Lloyd faces the fourth wall. "You know, it might be child abuse to put in so much violence of me smacking Genis in almost every chapter, excluding the first."

"And second!"

SMACK!

"Owww…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine… But you just admitted that you knew about the fourth wall the whole…"

SMACK!

"OKAY, I'LL STOP! STOP SMACKING ME!"

"I'm glad we came to an understanding."

"Now, let's go visit Marble."

"Who's Marble?"

"Sigh… Just follow me."

Lloyd and Genis clumsily snuck up to a certain chain fence wall, clueless of the security camera above the front gate of the Human Ranch. When they got there, they saw an old lady who HAPPENED to be there at the RIGHT TIME to see them AND have a conversation, despite the Desians who could easily see her and kill her for it.

"Genis, how are you?"

"Hi Marble! Lloyd, this is Marble, and Marble, this is Lloyd."

"We came all this way to a DANGEROUS Human Ranch that has the POWER to destroy the ENTIRE TOWN if they SEE US so that we could talk to an OLD HAG?"

"Lloyd! Don't be rude! But yes, she is an old hag."

"Now THAT'S rude."

"Sorry Marble." They both said.

"It's okay…"

"Oh yeah, the Oracle was today, Marble!"

"Really? Well that's marvelous."

"Really?"

"No, but that's what you expect OLD HAGS TO SAY!"

"Marble, we said we're sorry! We're really sorry!"

"Yeah! No, wait. No, we're not."

That's when Lloyd noticed the exphere on Marble.

"Marble…"

"What?"

"You have an exphere on your hand."

"Oh, so that's what this ugly, pulsating, round thing on my hand is. The Desians put it on me after they ABDUCTED ME from Palmacosta."

"An exphere without a key crest is dangerous."

"Lloyd, I know that I'm the smart one, but what's a key crest? And how does it affect the exphere?"

"Expheres are dangerous and can basically kill you if it's on your skin. Those with key crests don't. They make you stronger."

"But it looks like Marble's exphere doesn't have a key crest."

"YOU THINK?!?"

"…"

"…"

"Sorry, just overreacting."

"Lloyd, can't we do something?"

"I think I can make a key crest. But, it's Dwarven technology."

"BUT YOUR DAD IS A DWARF!"

"Oh… Right…"

"Can't you do something? At least ask him!"

"Hmmm…"

"…"

"…"

"Lloyd!"

"I know, but the stupid person in front of the TV hasn't decided on what I'm going to say!"

"What?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"That took a while."

"It wasn't my fault!"

Suddenly, they heard the shouts of the Desians from behind Marble.

"Oh no! I can hear the Desians coming!" Marble screamed.

"Let's run for our lives!" And with that, Lloyd began to walk away.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay, Marble!"

"Oh, it's okay. Come another time."

"Bye!"

Lloyd began to run for whatever life he still has.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lloyd!" Genis loudly whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH… What?"

"Screaming will get their attention!"

"WHAT?!?"

"I said to be quiet!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

"I SAID TO BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GENIS!"

"WHAT?!?"

"I THINK THEY HEARD YOU!"

"WHO?!?"

"THE DESIANS!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE THE GAME PREVENTS THEM FROM SEEING US WHEN WE ESCAPE!"

"OH!"

"LLOYD!"

"WHAT?"

"LET'S STOP SCREAMING NOW!"

"WHAT?!?"

"LET'S STOP SCREAMING NOW!"

"OKAY!"

Lloyd and Genis stopped screaming to notice that they heard cries of pain from within the Ranch.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's go climb up the cliff over there!"

Suddenly, a text box appears. It read:

What is the action button? The "A" button is the action button. When you see it appear on the bottom right, press the…

Lloyd suddenly sliced the text box in half.

"It's not even on the bottom right…or is it?"

"Stupid text boxes…"

"Anyway, I'm going to jump up there. I'll help you up when I get there."

"You're talented enough to jump that high?"

"No, but I'm talented enough to press the "A" button."

"What's the "A" button?"

"You may not know, but THEY know."

"See?!? You DO know THEM!"

"Who?"

"Never mind, just wait for them to press the "A" button."

Like magic, or at the press of a button, Lloyd suddenly, and magically, jumped to the high ledge above them. From there, they were able to reach the top.

"GASP! You're old hag friend is being whipped!"

"We have to do something!"

"But it's fun to laugh at the humiliation of others!"

"Lloyd…"

"Fine. What can we do?"

"That's a good question."

"I got it!"

"A good idea?"

"No! A bad idea!"

"Sigh…"

"Okay, you'll stand here and shoot fireballs at them. Hide immediately afterwards and I'll distract them. Then, run back to the village. Got it?"

"Okay. But first, let's eat some cookies."

"Why?"

"It will give you strength."

"Sure…"

Another text box appears. It read:

Fully healed.

"Stupid text box! Demon Fang!"

The box blew up.

"Take that, Namco!"

"Lloyd?"

"What?"

"Let's just do the plan, okay?"

"What plan?"

"Sigh…"

"What?"

"Just run after I shoot fireballs, okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Okay… Here I go!"

Genis shot three fireballs at the Desians. They suddenly turned around to see Lloyd jumping down the cliff.

"What the…"

"After that kid!"

"Open the gate!"

The gate opened, and the three Desians chased after Lloyd. Unfortunately, Genis began to run also, and tripped… over nothing in particular, kind of like the time in Triet, but that's not important now. The important thing is that he tripped and caught the Desians' attention.

"Owww…"

"Oh no! Genis!"

Lloyd began to attack the Desians.

"Sonic Thrust!"

With a quick stab, he killed the first one. He quickly jumped back to avoid the other two and decided to use a long range attack.

"Demon Fang!"

"Demon Fang!"

Many Demon Fangs later…

The second Desian fell to the Demon Fangs.

"Only one to go!"

Suddenly, Lloyd staggered from a hit to the back.

"AH!" Lloyd cried out in pain. "Okay. Now you're really going to get it! Demon Fang!"

Unfortunately, the Desian leaped to the side.

"Okay! Now I'm angry!" Lloyd charged at the Desian, only to miss with all three slashes. Lloyd used his sword to block the hit, and saw his chance to strike back.

"Sonic Thr-" He cried out, but he couldn't thrust his sword forward.

Meanwhile, Genis recognized his situation.

"Oh no! Lloyd used up his TP with those Demon Fangs earlier! Wait!" Genis saw a treasure chest above him. He was able to get up and open the chest. Another text box appeared, and that one said:

Acquired Orange Gel.

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, Lloyd's attacks were being blocked, not causing enough damage.

"Come on! I can't even land a decent blow!"

Suddenly, he felt some more strength enter his body.

"I feel the energy!"

He stared at the Desian.

"Now I'm angry! Check this out! Sword Rain!"

With the multiple hits, Lloyd was able to get a guard break, and destroy the Desian in front of him.

"I did it, but how?"

"I did it."

Lloyd turned around to see Genis.

"Genis? But how?"

"I used an Orange Gel on you. You happened to run out of TP."

"Thanks Genis."

"Hey you!"

"Darn… There are more coming!"

"Come back here kid!"

Lloyd and Genis ran separate ways, with Genis running back the way he came, and Lloyd… jumping off a cliff. Genis ran back the way he came until he was able to reach Lloyd.

"Lloyd! They saw your face! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I took out the ones who saw my face, and the rest of them are still up there."

"How did you manage to kill three Desians with a wooden sword?"

"Video game magic."

"Ahhh…"

"So, I'm going to my house."

"Okay. Be careful Lloyd."

"Don't worry."

"Says the guy with wooden swords."

SMACK!

"Owww… You smacked me with your wooden swords!"

"I know."

"Grrr…"

"Uhhh… Genis?" Lloyd noticed that Genis was beginning to be angry. Very angry. "I'm going to leave now…"

"Fire Ball!"

"Bye!" And Lloyd began to run away from the homing fire balls.

"Sigh… I feel much better now. I really need to find better ways to vent."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It BBBUUUURRRRNNNNSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That will teach him to mess with me. Owww… Wooden swords DO hurt…"

And somehow, Lloyd ended up with Genis' equipment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Sir! He got away."

"Darn. We'll go over the surveillance camera later. Find out who that boy was!"

"Yes sir!"

The Unimportant Desian #2064 left.

"How did he survive that jump? And more importantly, who would be stupid enough to jump off a cliff?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lloyd was making his way through the forest, with singed hair…

"Stupid Fire Balls… Stupid Genis… Stupid mushrooms…"

But, Lloyd was able to withstand the bad smell from burnt hair and the attacking fungi long enough to make it to his house, which was named Dirk's house because Namco made it that way. Somehow, Noishe was able to make it there, even though he didn't go through the Iselia Forest. Noishe ran to his stable next to the house.

"Mom… I'm back."

Lloyd entered the house.

"DAD!!! I'M HOME!!!"

Dirk came downstairs while holding his ears. "So I noticed."

"SORRY DAD!!!"

"STOP SCREAMING!!!"

"FINE!!! Anyway, I need you to make me a key crest."

"Why?"

"I met someone today who had an exphere without a key crest. An exphere without a key crest is bad, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you make me a key crest so that I could attach it on? Or is it too late?"

"It's not too late. All I have to do is carve a charm into some Inhibitor ore and use it as a mount for the exphere."

"Then can you make me a bracelet?"

"Wait a second… Who was the person you met today?"

"Uhhh… A traveling mercenary?"

"Boloney. A traveling mercenary would have taken it from a Desian, and it would have a key crest already on it.

"No one uses the word "Baloney" anymore Dad. And I think it's spelled b-o-l-o-g-n-a. That's from Oscar Mayer."

"IGNORING THAT, don't lie. Dwarven Vow #2: Lying is the first step to thievery. Tell me the truth. Who are you really giving it to?"

"I met someone on the Ranch today."

"YOU WENT TO THE RANCH?!?"

"A lot of things happened, and…"

"BUT EVERYBODY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THE RANCH!!! THE MAYOR, ME, AND EVEN UNIMPORTANT ISELIA PERSON #4!!!"

"But Dad, I want to stop at least one person from dying from Desians…"

"Lloyd?"

"Yes?"

"There's something that I've hid from you all these years."

"YOU ATE MY DONUT?!?"

"NO! YOUR MOM WAS KILLED BY DESIANS!!!"

"Oh, I thought that you ate my… WHAT?!?"

"Yes, it's true. Also, Noishe ate the donut."

"I'm going to kill…"

"Lloyd! Don't go off to seek revenge. Just leave the Desians to Colette, the Chosen. She'll make everything alright."

"The Desians? I meant Noishe, but I'll seek revenge on them, too."

"Lloyd!"

"So, will you make me the bracelet?"

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO M… Oh, that's right. No, you weren't."

"That's right."

Dirk swings his arm to hit Lloyd, but misses.

"You don't have to hit me! We're already breaking the number of times that we can use child abuse in a fanfic!"

Lloyd exited out the front door… and straight into Colette.

"Oh. Hi Colette!"

Lloyd turned to see Genis, Raine, and that guy in the fairy suit… I mean, Kratos.

"Hi guys… I guess you overheard my conversation with my dad about the Ranch and the key crest and stuff."

"No, but thanks for telling us about it."

"Oh, Lloyd?"

"Yes Colette?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Let's go up to the terrace!"

"Okay!"

Somehow, they were able to get pass Dirk without talking to him and made it up to the terrace outside his room.

"Wow! The stars are really bright tonight!"

"I guess they are, aren't they? Well, the Journey of Regeneration starts tomorrow."

"Yep. I'm going to save everyone!"

"I can't believe you're going to become an angel."

Colette looks away for a second, like something was really wrong with her becoming an angel, but that's not possible, is it?

"Well, can I come with you?"

"Why Lloyd?"

"I want to kill all of the Desians."

"Can't you stay in Iselia?"

"I can't! Because…"

"Let me guess, because the Desians killed your mom, and you can't live in a town that has a non-aggression treaty with them."

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"Okay."

"What okay?"

"You can come with us."

"REALLY?"

"YES!"

"Colette?"

"WHAT?"

"Why are you still screaming?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SCR… Never mind."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, you should come meet us at 12:00, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to see you become an angel with my own eyes!"

"…Y-yeah…"

"Is something wrong, Colette?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, Raine and Genis come in. Or out.

"Come on, Colette. Let's go."

"You'll need your sleep for tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Lloyd."

The three exit.

"Hmmm… Something just occurred to me… Something important… It has something to do with Colette… Her birthday? Right… the necklace… I should start working on that. Hm?"

Lloyd looked down to see Genis and Colette waving at him. Raine was slightly annoyed about this gesture, and when the screen panned back a little, Kratos was nowhere in sight. But, there were some remnants of fairy dust near a certain gravestone…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

"Yes! After pulling an all-nighter, I was able to finish the necklace! Wow! I feel so proud of myself! It would be terrible if it broke or if I had to make multiple ones! Time to talk to Dad, for no particular reason at all."

Lloyd walks downstairs and saves his game on the Memory Circle in the middle of his living room.

"I still don't know why Dad installed that…"

Lloyd walked outside and saw Dirk standing besides Anna's gravestone.

"Here's the bracelet you wanted, but don't blame me if you die. I tried to stop you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Here are some supplies."

Acquired Gels, a Life Bottle, a map, and a letter from Dirk that you're not supposed to find or read until Noishe gives your backpack to you after you drop it ¼ of the way to Triet.

Suddenly, Genis runs in.

"Hey Genis! I was just about to go join Colette on her Journey of Regeneration!"

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Yes."

"…"

"What?"

"Anyway, Colette already left. I came because you never showed up!"

"WHAT?!?"

Dirk turns to Lloyd.

"Hurry Lloyd! You might be able to catch up!"

"Yeah! Bye Dad!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Kratos?"

"Yes Chosen?"

"Are you sure that it was the right decision to leave Lloyd and Genis behind?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's because they're a bunch of kids."

"Yes. It was for the best."

"Okay…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Darn."

"Anyway, Phaidra wants to see you two." Said Unimportant Iselia person #4 who is now slightly more important than he was two chapters ago. In fact, he shall now be renamed to Slightly Unimportant Iselia person #2.

"Okay."

The two boys walked to Colette's house to talk with Phaidra and Frank.

"Hello boys."

"Is it true that Colette left already?"

"Yes."

"Darn."

"But…"

"But?"

"She left you a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yeah. Here."

Lloyd opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Lloyd,

By the time you read this, I probably left already. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but the Journey of Regeneration is too dangerous. I care about you too much to let you go. Thank you for all of these years of friendship. I'm really lucky to have met you.

Colette

Lloyd looks up. "It's almost like a will."

"Well, there's something that we've been hiding from you and the whole village."

"SHE ATE MY DONUT?!?"

"NO!"

"Than what is it?"

"Colette, I mean, the Chosen is…"

BOOM! A loud explosion of something was heard.

"GASP."

"What was that?"

Lloyd and Genis headed outside to see everything in flames.

"GASP."

"Oh no!"

They saw two Desians near a house on fire.

"HAHAHA!!! Burn!!!"

The second one turned around.

"Look! More survivors!"

"You're going to pay!" And with that, Lloyd jumped in to fight them.

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Aqua Edge!"

"Demon Fang!"

"Fire Ball!"

A couple of minutes later…

Lloyd and Genis ran to that area where you're supposed to go when you're doing that part.

"All hail Lord Forcystus!"

"Lloyd Irving! Step forth!"

Lloyd and Genis run in.

"Yes?"

"You have been in contact with host body #... #... What number was it?"

There were many confused looks from the Desians.

"You know what? I'll make up another number, as usual."

He then turned around and shot a random Desian, killing him.

"What was his number?"

"197, sir."

"Okay then. It's now host body #197."

The mayor turns to Lloyd.

"What have you done? How many times have we told you not to go near the Ranch?"

"I'm sorry."

"For your punishment, I've chosen a fitting opponent."

Suddenly, a giant, green, and hideous monster appears.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Genis screams.

"What the heck?!?"

"Don't worry, Lloyd. I'll help too."

"And this is supposed to reassure me?"

"YES!" Genis was now glaring down at Lloyd. It was almost as if Genis had grown 10X taller.

"Okay. Geez…"

Suddenly, the thing that was now called a ??? attacked.

"No problem! Demon Fang!"

"Ready? Fire Ball!"

The ??? swung its arm at Lloyd, who was able to block in time.

"Aqua Edge!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

Lloyd was then hit, flying backwards. Forgetting to do an air escape, he hit the ground. Hard.

"Owww…" Lloyd slowly got up. He ran to hit the ???, but it swung its arm at him. Unable to block, Lloyd braced himself for the hit. Strangely, he was hit, but no damage was done, and he didn't even flinch. Genis wasn't too shocked.

"Hmmm… He just got up, so he should be temporarily invincible… Oh yeah, Fire Ball!"

"Demon Fang!"

As the ??? staggered, Lloyd decided that this was the time to strike… three strikes, in fact. Followed by a Sonic Thrust and it was all over.

"We did it…"

"Yeah…"

Forcystus was not very happy.

"Fine, I'll kill you myself!"

Suddenly, the ??? grabbed Forcystus, making him unable to attack either of the two heroes. Then, a weird, raspy voice was heard, which sounded strangely like Marble…

"Genis… Lloyd… Run away…"

"What was that?"

"It sounded like… Marble…"

"Genis… You've always been like a grandson to me… Thank you…"

BOOM!!! Marble blew up and an exphere was flung out from the explosion. Forcystus seemed to be damaged as well. Genis picked up the exphere.

"Marble? MARBLE?!? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Protect Lord Forcystus!"

"Lloyd… As long as you have that exphere, we'll always be after you! Always! ALWAYS!!! ALW-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Anyway, I'm going to leave now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds later…

The whole city was in flames. Almost everything had been burned down.

"What have you done?!? Look at this! Everything is destroyed!"

"…I'm sorry."

"Do you think apologizing is going to make anything better?"

Genis ran in front of him.

"Wait, you're not going to exile him, are you?"

"Yes."

"So you're not?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Stop it! You know what? You're exiled too!"

"You humans are all the same…"

"Genis. That's enough." Lloyd looked up at them. "I'll leave."

Lloyd received the title of "Drifting Swordsman."

"Another text box?"

"Stupid text boxes! This one doesn't even making at all sense!"

"Lloyd, you're not even making any sense."

"Sure I am."

"You… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER MIND! LET'S JUST LEAVE!"

So, Lloyd and Genis went on their fantastic journey to save the world. We're all doomed.

"Stupid author…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

"I don't think we're all doomed! You're so stu-"

Suddenly, lightning shoots down from the sky, burning Genis to a crisp.

"HA! You missed!"

Suddenly, Genis falls over, and his kendama slips out of his hands, and hits Lloyd.

"Is that all you got?"

Suddenly, the kendama shoots fire balls at him.

"Owww… Is that all you g-"

I pick up the kendama.

"Oh-"

"Indignation!"

BAM!!!"

"Is that al-"

"Stalagmite!"

BAM!………………………..BAM! BAM! BAM!...BOOM!!!

"Is tha-"

"Infinite power, grant me thy strength! Meteor Storm!"

Suddenly, a meteor storm hit the field, destroying Iselia further.

"Is-"

"I'll show you your powerlessness! Indignation Judgement!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lloyd screams in pain. "Okay, okay! I give up!"

"That's what I thought I heard." So, I wiped everyone's memory, including Lloyd, and returned everything back to normal, as if nothing ever happened.

"Well, I guess we should get going now."

"Fine."

So, Lloyd and Genis left for Triet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?"

"My name is Noah. Who are you two? Are you on a pilgrimage?"

"Well…"

"A pilgrimage? Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I'm surprised how young you are!"

"Well…"

"Hey! I'm 16!"

"Sorry."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Lloyd and Genis stared at Noah.

"What?"

"This is the part where you're supposed to let us stay for the night."

"Oh yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

About ¼ of the way there, Noishe shows up with his backpack.

"Hey look!"

"You must've dropped that earlier."

"Thanks Noishe… Huh? There's a letter in it."

"Read it!"

"Let's see…"

Dear Lloyd,

This is basically a pointless letter where I tell you about how you've grown up and stuff like that, but I'm going to skip all of that. Anyway, I just want you to know that there's this super cool gift for you when you come back. I hope that inspires you to try harder.

Dirk

P.S. It's not written in the Training Manual, so I'll write it down here.

EX Gems and some other pointless stuff have been added to the Training Manual.

P.S.S. I ate the donut.

Lloyd crumples the paper into a ball. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Lloyd! Don't get so worked up about a donut!"

"But it was chocolate… and had sprinkles…"

"Sigh…"

They eventually reach a House of Guidance.

"Wow! This looks like some place that has the same name as two other places!"

"Shut up, Lloyd! Anyway, let's see if someone saw her."

"Who's her???"

"Never mind."

Genis walked up to some random guy with a backpack.

"Excuse me. Have you seen the Chosen?"

"Probably not, why?"

"Darn."

"Who are you two? Are you on a pilgrimage?"

"Something like that…"

"You two don't look like that you're used to traveling though…"

"And what if we aren't?"

"I see you have a Sylvarant map. Can I see it for a second?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many seconds later…

"Hey! You said A second, not MANY seconds!"

"Shut up, Lloyd!"

Long-Range mode is now available for the Iselia region.

"There we go! Would you like an explanation on Guidepost Monuments?"

"Hmmm… NO!"

"Well, you can now ride Noishe in the Iselia region."

"What the heck?!? So we weren't allowed to earlier?!?"

"Yeah… Pretty much…"

"What the heck?!?"

"Either way, it's pretty useless, since we're never going back to Iselia ever again…"

"I guess you're right…"

"What the heck?!? That makes it pointless!?!"

"There's something wrong about the game with this…"

Ignoring the new "Long-Range mode", the two heroes made their way to Triet, trying their best to defeat the poisonous snakes and scorpions along the way.

"Ack! I'm poisoned… AGAIN!"

"Sigh… Not again… Here!" And Genis used yet ANOTHER Panacea bottle on Lloyd.

"STUPID SNAKES!!!"

"Sigh…"

Eventually, the two were able to reach Triet, and were about to heal themselves at the Inn when…

Lloyd and Genis entered the town when they saw something. They quickly hide behind Noishe. Only several feet ahead of them were a few Desians. Lloyd and Genis leaned in to listen to their conversation…

"So as I was saying, I ACCIDENTALLY dropped Lord Yuan's hair dye down the drain."

"No. Way."

"Yeah, and you know what? He totally freaked!"

"Yeah, I saw that one coming."

"He cut down on my pay check for such an ACCIDENTAL mistake!"

"Sorry to hear that."

"Anyway, now he wants me to put up this wanted poster of some guy."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

"MAN, this guy is UGLY!"

"I know! This guy will be SO easy to spot!"

"I almost feel sorry for his ugliness."

"Yeah…"

They put up the wanted poster up and walk away. Lloyd and Genis were now hiding in a stable nearby.

"Wow. These guys are serious."

"I know."

"Anyway, let's check around town for some equipment, supplies, and some information on Colette. We'll meet back at the Inn."

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adventure of Lloyd!

Lloyd's job was to find out where Colette was. He was wandering around town when he was a fortune-telling place. He entered to see a fortune teller.

"I'm giving out free friendship fortunes. Think of someone, and I'll tell you what they think of you."

"Let's see…"

"Genis thinks that you're kind of stupid."

"Darn it!"

"Colette likes you."

"Hmmm…"

"Kratos sort of hates you right now, but deep down, he cares about you."

"Disturbing…"

"Raine also has the need to protect you, but that's when you meet up with the Chosen's group."

"Strange… Oh, about the Chosen's group, do you know where they are?"

"That's not a friendship fortune, so it isn't free. 100 gald please."

"Fine…"

Lloyd hands her the gald.

"They are heading towards the ruins outside town."

"Thanks!"

"But I know this for sure, since the Chosen's friend told me…"

"…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, with Genis…

After purchasing Apple Gels, Orange Gels, Life Bottles, weapons, armor, bread, and Panacea bottles, Genis began to head back to the Inn. On the way, he meets Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd."

"I know where Colette is!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we'll rest at the Inn, and the next day, we'll go find Colette!"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

As they walked to the Inn, they passed by the wanted poster.

"Am I really this ugly?"

"This is perfect. No one will ever find you with this… Unless you get uglier…"

"Genis!"

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

SMACK!

"Owww…"

"Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Genis and Lloyd were about to leave when they were stopped.

"Stop!"

Lloyd and Genis turn around.

"You're the wanted criminal, Lloyd Irving!"

"And what if I am?"

"Lloyd, what about the "give me your name and I'll give you mine" phrase?"

"I'm not going to bother."

Forced Fight Scene! (or FFS)

"Demon Fang!"

"Fire Ball!"

"Watch this! Double Demon Fang!"

"New attack! I want a new attack!"

I come in.

"Fine…"

I leave.

"Icicle!"

"Double Demon Fang!"

"Aqua Edge!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Aqua Edge!"

"Sword Rain!"

"Sword Rain!"

"Sword Rain!"

"Lloyd! Stop doing it!"

"Sword Rain!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Hey! Now, you're doing so many attacks that I can't say any!"

"Demon Fang! That's the point!"

"Hmph."

Eventually, after wasting through 2 Orange Gels, they win.

"Man, that was pathetic!"

"They were so easy!"

"Lloyd, don't let your guard down."

"I'm not, and now, you're starting to sound like Kratos!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES YO-"

Suddenly, Lloyd was hit by some sort of lightning ball. Lloyd was knocked out cold.

"Lloyd!"

Suddenly, some Desians come in.

"Yes! We got him!"

"Let's bring him back to the Base."

They leave, with Noishe following them in pursuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later…

"We've caught Lloyd Irving!"

"Really? Bring him to Botta immediately!"

"Understood."

"And who's that?"

"Oh," gesturing to Genis, "that's just his friend."

"Lord Botta doesn't need him, just Lloyd, right?"

"Yeah."

"What should we do with him?"

"Just leave him outside."

Meanwhile, Genis was beginning to lose it.

"I didn't do anything wrong… I was always a good little elf… WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! It was all Lloyd's fault, anyway! I want to go home!"

"Okay, fine. You can leave."

The other Desian looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what could a little kid do?"

Genis began to leave, but stopped.

"Thank you! I'll never forget you!"

"…"

"…"

"…just leave, okay?"

Genis ran off, and saw Noishe.

"Noishe! You followed us!"

"whine!"

"Let's go save Lloyd!"

And they left, off to save Lloyd, who was probably suffering in there…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Colette stopped walking. Raine and Kratos look back at her.

"Chosen, is something wrong?"

"I feel that… something bad may have happened to Lloyd and Genis…"

"No, they're still in Iselia."

"I agree. Nothing bad could have possibly happened to them."

"But still…"

"You're just imagining things. Let's keep on going."

As Kratos and Raine continued to keep on walking, Colette heard something behind them.

"Genis? Noishe?"

"There you guys are! Quick, Lloyd has been captured by the Desians!"

As Kratos, Genis, Raine, and Noishe headed back in the opposite direction, Colette muttered something that no one could hear.

"Lloyd… I hope that you're alright…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dramatic, isn't it? I finally finished it! Sorry for the HUGE DELAY!!! I'm going to destroy the last chapter, making this the official Chapter 10! Chapter 10 is finally complete!!! YES!!!


	11. GASP!  Kratos is ANCIENT!

School's almost here… But, I'll still be here, typing my story. I don't really have any announcements to say. Today's disclaimer is from some mysterious guy with blue hair.

???: He doesn't own any of us or the game. And, I'm not the guy with blue hair! My name is Y-…

Brandonglee123: ANYWAY, let's not spoil this chapter. Onwards with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I almost feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, death is a pretty harsh consequence, seriously."

"Huh?" Lloyd sat up in his… jail cell? "What the heck? Where am I? Wait a second… death? I got to get out of here!" Lloyd did a quick check of his inventory. "But, all I have is the Sorcerer's Ring…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Hurry up, guys!" Genis shouted.

"Yeah! We have to save Lloyd!" Colette shouted.

"Easy for you guys to say! Genis is riding Noishe, and Colette is… younger than I am."

Kratos chuckles at this comment. Raine turned to face him.

"It's not funny! Anyway, you look pretty old, too!"

Kratos thinks about this comment for a moment…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks earlier…

_"Happy Birthday, __Kratos__!"_

_"I'm trying to sleep, Yuan!"_

_"Well, look who's grumpy today."_

_"I don't want to celebrate my birthday!"_

_"Come on! You just don't want to admit that you're old!"_

_Kratos__ opens his eyes for a second. He glares at the GIANT banner above his doorway, which said:_

_Happy 4048__th__ Birthday!_

_"Yuan, I'm not even 4048."_

_"Yeah, well, I had to guess, because you never tell anyone your age."_

_Kratos__ blinks for a moment._

_"If anyone asks, I'm 22."_

_"Gotcha."_

End Flashback...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos thinks about this comment for a moment.

"I'm not old." Kratos states, and walks away.

Raine gave Colette and Genis that "What's wrong with him?" look. They both shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Sorcerer's Ring!" No matter how hard Lloyd tried, he just couldn't seem to hit the Desian conveniently walking back and forth in front of him. "If only he would walk slower…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later…

"Stupid Sorcerer's Ring!" It's been 30 minutes, and Lloyd STILL hasn't managed to hit the Desian who was STILL walking in front of him. Maybe this was the reason on how Genis and the others managed to get there in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another convenient 30 minutes later…

"YES! FINALLY! THANK GOD!" And somehow, Lloyd hit the Desian, causing him to run away on fire, and somehow, that unlocked the door on Lloyd's jail cell. "FREEDOM!"

Several minutes later, Lloyd is able to acquire all of his equipment back AND save his game. He leaves his room to be confronted by two Desians… which he was able to crush easily.

"Mwa ha ha ha! DESTROY THE DESIANS! HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Suddenly, men in white (Darn… Bad pun…) come and take Lloyd away.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

Due to lack of character(s), the story cannot continue…

(Thank god for cut and paste.)

Suddenly, the story continues on where it left off.

"Anyway, I'm going into the next room now." Lloyd mutters, as he entered the next room, muttering something about him not being crazy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, isn't it? Please Review! Also, have you been reading the names of the chapters? It's those words in the purple boxes… Hey, do you guys like the new summary? It's so awesome!


	12. Script Changes

Chapter 12… Yeah… So anyway, it's up… Sorry for the long wait… School's almost here… I like periods… To answer everyone's question, the "cut and paste" thing last chapter was kind of like a maintenance thing on TV… Yeah… Here's the disclaimer…

Slightly Unimportant Iselia person #2: The author is starting to scare me…

Sheena: Yeah, he's almost like Shadow…

Brandonglee123: Hey! Sheena! What are you doing here?!? You're not supposed to be here until chapter 15 or something like that! And how do you know about Shadow?!?

Sheena: It's in history books and stuff…

Brandonglee123: Still, that doesn't explain how you know how he talks…

Sheena: I watched you play the game… and complete it 2 times…

Brandonglee123: Yeah… Stop distracting me! You're not supposed to be here! Now be a nice little main character and go away!

Sheena: He doesn't own any of us or the game.

Slightly Unimportant Iselia person #2: That's MY line!"

Brandonglee123: You know, I'm going to upgrade you to the "Slighly Important Iselia Person #1" since you show up so much. You know what? That's too long. How about, SLIP#1?

SLIP#1: Okay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Genis, Raine, Kratos, Colette, and Noishe were heading towards the Sylvarant Base (Why is it named that?) to save Lloyd. At the same time, Lloyd was trying to get out by buying a laptop and looking for random parodies on something called fanfiction.ne… Wait, wrong script. Okay, ignore the laptop part, everything else is still right…

"What's this?" Lloyd was inspecting some weird blue thing sticking out of the ground. Suddenly, for some strange reason, Lloyd looked at the door and knew that Desians were coming. He somehow jumped into the plot hole in front of… Wait… STUPID SCRIPT! (We pause for a few seconds as I completely tear a piece of paper into shreds and find the real script…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

There we go. Anyway, completely ignoring the last few periods and the plot hole, Lloyd was able to squeeze into the hole in front of him. Then, two Desians entered the room.

"Where did that kid in red go?"

"I'll go check the other room!"

Somehow, Lloyd was not spotted for next few seconds as the Desians left.

"Okay, time to check this blue thingy." Lloyd walked up to the "blue thingy" and examined it with the "A" button. Suddenly, "The Sorcerer's Ring's function had changed" or something along those lines appeared in a text box.

"Wow! It shoots balls of electricity! That's so coo… I'm bored. Anyway, I better shock these things now. Wait a second, where did these machines come from? Plus, why do I need to shock them? Wait… I DID jump into a plot hole! OMG!"

Meanwhile, we randomly switch over to Raine, Kratos, Co… You know what? Raine's name doesn't deserve to be first. Let's try that again. (Slight pause as I take out an eraser and erase the last part, then rewrite it with a pencil…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

There we go. Let's try that again… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, we randomly switch over to Colette, Raine, Genis, Noishe, and Kratos in a PINK DRESS.

"OMG! Kratos is in a PINK DRESS! AGAIN!"

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?!" (Yes, happening is spelled correctly…)

"But, it IS pretty funny."

"Yeah."

"Ditto."

Noishe howls in agreement.

"I hate you all… Someday, you'll all pay…"

"What was that?"

"Ummm… Nothing…"

"SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Noishe howls randomly.

"Wait, I'm not done. RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT… Okay, I'm done."

For the rest of the Journey of Regeneration, no one ever spoke of this moment again… but they did blackmail Kratos with PINK DRESS pics… Yes, that was gold, pure gold…

Meanwhile, we return to Lloyd…

Lloyd was gazing at the GIANT Gamecube in the center of the room. (Don't worry, this event will be explained in a different story I'm starting…)

"Oooohhh… Ahhh… Okay, I'm bored again."

Suddenly, the Gamecube spun several times, and somehow landed in place so that Lloyd could leave.

"… That's convenient…"

Then, Lloyd entered this specific room to avoid an encounter with a Desian who he could totally take down in a blink of an eye (no, not literally…)

"And just who the hell are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. What a chapter. While I was writing this chapter, I thought of a brilliant idea! A new story! Tales of Symphonia: Commentary Edition! What do you guys think?


	13. Accidental Randomness

Hurray! Another Chapter! Yeah! Here we go! Disclaimer!

Botta: He doesn't own the game or the story…

Brandonglee123: I totally own the story! Just not the characters…

If you guys just want to know, I made a new story called Tales of Symphonia: Unison Attacks. Check it out.

(Randomly, I wanted to ask you guys a question and say a statement. Statement first: This story is not a parody. You may examine it and call it a parody, but it's not a parody. Do you guys want me to write a parody? Add a new story to my growing list of stories? Hmmm???)

Last time, on Tales of Symphonia!

"And just who the hell are you?"

Back to Tales of Symphonia!

"GASP! OMG! A man with blue hair is trying to harass me! OMG!"

"NO I'M NOT! But, it matters not. You will soon die."

"Who are you?"

"I don't feel like telling you my name to such an idiot like you."

"What a coincidence. Because I don't feel like telling you my name to such an idiot like you."

"Why you little…"

And for some reason, Lloyd raises his hand and uses his exphere to defend himself from a swirling ball of electricity that was gathering in Yuan's hand (Wait, ignore the Yuan part…) that was about to destroy him. Yuan gasps.

"The exphere…"

"Cool exphere, isn't it?"

"Hmmm… I see the resemblance."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Botta and those two renegades who always walk around with him appear. (Wait, ignore the Renegade part…)

"Well then, you must be Lloyd. I see the resemblance."

Yuan begins to walk away SLOWLY… just kidding.

"We will soon see each other again, Lloyd…"

He leaves.

"GASP! Now I have to fight this other guy!"

"Of course. Now that the main bad guy disappears, you have to fight the lowly sidekick."

Suddenly, Raine, Genis, Colette, Kratos, and… No wait, we're stopping at Kratos, come in.

"GASP! Lloyd is going to be destroyed by Desians!"

Genis, Raine, and Kratos stare at Colette.

"What?"

"How on earth were you smart enough to figure that out?"

"Wait!"

Everyone stares at Kratos.

"We're not supposed to put some racist blonde girl comment in this story! Those are STUPID!"

"True."

"Ditto."

"Me three."

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be fighting?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The screen explodes.

"NO!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lloyd."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lloyd."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"LLOYD!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT'S JUST THE BATTLE SCENE TRANSITION THINGY!"

"Ohhh…"

"Anyway…"

Random random attacks…

"Demon Fang!"

"Fire Ball!"

"Ring Cyclone!"

"Light Spear!"

"Yes! We took the first Desian! Only one more to go!"

"HEY!"

"And the much bigger one…"

Symphonia team kill off other Desian coughrenegadecough. More random attacks kill off Botta.

"YAY!!! WE DID IT!!!"

Everyone covers their ears for a second.

"Colette, you may have overcheerfulled it a bit."

"Really?"

"YES!!!" All three boys in the room yelled.

"I'M SORRY!!!"

"OUCH."

"MY EARS!!!"

"CAN'T… HEAR…"

Raine stares at the three boys who were crippling in pain and sighs. Not everybody was accustomed to loud sounds such as herself…

YAY!!! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ALSO, SEND IN YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE PARODY…!!!...!!!


	14. Lloyd's Bad Habit?

Okay, I'm starting my next chapter. Now that school is starting, my mom only lets me on the computer on weekends…

"Brandonglee123 doesn't own anyone or anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia except his stories…"

Who was that? You guys can try to guess in your reviews…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine looks at the red sword thingy that Botta was holding.

"Huh? What's this?" Raine carefully inspects the exphereish-like thing.

"That's an exphere."

"Can you tell me how to use it?"

"Sure."

Kratos clears his throat.

"What is it, Kratos?"

"Don't you think that we should skip to something interesting?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later…

Everybody is at the inn in Triet. Lloyd had finished carving the key crest, so he decided to go give it to Raine even though it was like 11:39 at night. Mysteriously, Kratos was still awake…

"Kratos?"

"Yes?"

"How come you haven't gone to sleep yet?"

"Because."

"BECAUSE…???...???"

"…"

"There's another reason, right?"

"…"

"I hate you."

"…"

"Do you say anything BUT "…"?!?"

"Go to sleep."

Lloyd decided that this was to time to release his anger in a loud, enraged scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Afterwards, Lloyd walks outside his room and goes upstairs.

"Let's see… There's Genis and Raine's room, and Colette's room… Hmmm… Hmmm…" Lloyd looks back and forth between both choices. "Hmmm…"

Lloyd enters Colette's room. "Hey, this isn't Genis and Raine's room!"

Lloyd enters Raine and Genis' room. Raine was still awake.

"Lloyd, you're still awake?"

"Yeah, and now, I made you this key crest. I hope you like it because I wasted a lot of time on it."

"Sure."

"Hey, isn't your only "attack" First Aid?"

"Your point?"

"…Never mind."

"Okay…"

"I'm going to leave now…"

Lloyd leaves. Suddenly, Raine's eyes turn BLUE. BLUE! WTH?

"So THIS is a key crest! MARVELOUS!"

Meanwhile…

"Hey look, it's Kratos. I think I'll follow him for no apparent reason at all."

Lloyd follows Kratos and his mischievous ways outside. Kratos was talking to…Noishe? Suddenly, Lloyd steps on a twig, snaps it in half, and within two milliseconds, Kratos' sword was at his neck.

"Hey! That's my neck! I need it to do stuff! Like breathe! No… I could do that with my nose too…"

Kratos sheathes his sword…in a cool way…

"Sorry."

"Hey, Noishe is okay with you. He usually doesn't like strangers."

"Yeah… Sure…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Uhhh… Ummm…"

"Kratos?"

"Uhhh… Go get stronger! Yeah, that's it!" Kratos leaves.

"What's wrong with him?"

Lloyd casually goes back inside and goes to sleep, completely ignoring the Wonder Chef (Even though, he probably doesn't even know that the Wonder Chef is there…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

"Okay, is everybody ready?"

"Lloyd, when you start out this enthusiastic, you always end up bored."

"No I don… I'm bored…"

"Sigh…"

"Well, are we ready to go, completely ignoring Lloyd?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmph…"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm bored…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's another chapter. HAPPY?!? Anyway, you should review. Also, you should try to guess who the person who said the disclaimer was. The first person who does gets a reward…


	15. OMG!  More Titles?

Sorry for not updating for a while, or maybe a week… HOMEWORK IS VERY STRESSFUL!!! THERE! I SAID IT! Sigh… That felt good…

"For those of you who are still guessing, no one got the answer yet, or did they? Maybe someone got it right and some didn't…"

Brandonglee123: Even though there has only been one review?

"What? Only one? Interesting… Maybe you're just not a good writer…"

Brandonglee123: SHUT UP!!! Okay, here's the next chapter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, we finally made it to the ruins!"

Suddenly, Noishe begins to run away.

"Huh?"

"Be on your guard. There are monsters about."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"There are monsters about? Kratos, that must have been the lamest phrase you have ever said on our whole journey so far!"

"What? Are you calling me lame?"

"YES!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOUR SCREAMING ACTUALLY MADE THE MONSTERS GO AWAY!!!"

"NO I…"

"Really?"

"YES!!!"

"Oh."

"There goes our experience…"

"Kratos, did you say something?"

"Uhhh… Here's 500 gald."

Genis accepted the bribe.

"Now, are we ready to go?"

"No."

"No? Why no?"

"Because, you guys all suck, so you need to learn self-defense techniques."

"You mean, self-defense training?"

"Sort of, if you define "self-defense training" to be "teach you guys some sort of defense spell that takes up a lot of your TP in two seconds."

Lloyd learned Guardian.

Colette learned Damage Guard.

Genis and Raine learned Force Field.

"Wow! This green bubble makes me feel safe!"

"Putting the sarcasm aside, I suggest we keep moving."

Kratos walks ahead while everyone else shrugs. When they got there, Raine began to freak out for no apparent reason.

"OMG! It's something that has to do with ruins and architecture! OMG!"

Everyone sweat drops, if that's a word.

"Look at the stone covering the entrance! It's Polycarbonite, one of the stones used that could… do something… I can't seem to remember… It had something to do with the war and magitechnology…"

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked, clearly asking the most obvious question at the moment.

"Is she?"

"And I was trying to hide it too…"

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T DO A GOOD JOB!!!"

"…"

"…"

Raine got a title that has to do with mania and ruins!

Lloyd received the title of "Mental Nutcase."

"Anyway, let's go inside."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes of lighting torches that I don't feel like explaining, this giant boss battle began.

"Okay everybody! Let's all fight as hard as we can!"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think that that would be a good idea."

Everyone turns to look at Kratos.

"Really?"

"Not the, "Fight as hard as we can" part, but the "everybody" part. I think it would be better if we had only 4 people fighting at the same time."

Everyone stares at Kratos like he was some sort of lunatic/maniac.

"That's a terrible plan, Kratos!"

Kratos received the title of "Terrible Tactist."

"Is "tactist" even a word?"

Suddenly, the author (that's me, for those who are slow at thinking…) appears.

"Fine."

Kratos received the title of "Terrible Strategist."

"HAPPY?!?"

"YES!"

"Okay, I'm leaving."

The author (that's me, for those who have short-term memory loss…) leaves as mysteriously as he came.

"Let's fight while ignoring Kratos' idea!"

"Fine, ignore me, but you will all pay someday…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes into the battle…

"Move Kratos! I can't "Sword Rain" him!"

"Well, you're in the way of my Demon Fang!"

"Well, you're both in my way of my chakrams!"

"I can't cast Aqua Edge with you guys hogging all the room!"

"Well, EXCUSE ME mister GENIUS!"

"Well, this never would have happened had we have listened to Kratos!"

Everyone looks at Raine.

"What?"

"Lloyd, sit out."

"What? Why?"

"Watch."

Several minutes later, the team manages to win the battle.

"See, I told you!"

"I guess Kratos isn't crazy after all."

"And that he's a good strategist."

"Sorry for the mix-up, Kratos."

"Don't worry, I get it ALL the time…"

Kratos received the title of "Misunderstood Strategist."

"Okay, now let's watch this part."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Remiel comes down from the heavens.

"Colette, you have done well. Offer your prayers at the altar."

"Yes my lord."

"This is SO cheesy, Kratos."

"At least you only have to watch it several times, try watching it for 4000 YEARS STRAIGHT!!!"

Everyone stares at Kratos.

"What?"

"Ummm… Nothing…"

"…grant me thy strength!"

Suddenly, Colette sprouts wings.

"WOW!"

"Colette… has wings!"

"Hmph."

"Children are so easily amused."

In case you haven't guessed, it's Lloyd, then Genis, then Kratos, and then Raine. Continuing the story…

"We of Cruxis bless this moment. Anyway, you now have wings. The next seal is to the east, across the sea. But, the angel transformation will not be without pain, but it is only one night."

"I humbly accept this trial."

"Then I will see you at the next seal, Colette, my daughter."

Remiel disappears in a puff of smoke… not really… more like, bright lights…

"Wow! She has wings!"

"Well, we better leave now."

"Fine…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside…

Suddenly, Colette trips.

"OMG! She tripped!"

"Big deal…"

"Wait, it looks like she's sick!?!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Sure…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's a chapter. I'll try to update once a week, so don't lose interest! Please?!?


	16. Too short for words

GASP! There have been no reviews for a while! GASP! Where did all of my readers go? Where have they gone? Please come back! Crystalwolf? MogOfWar? Where did everbody go???

???: Brandonglee123 doesn't own us or the game or Namco, but you probably knew that.

Brandonglee123: GASP! Mysterious person! Of course, we know who you are…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Lloyd, Genis, Kratos, Colette, and Raine went to the Ossa Trail.

"Hey Kratos."

"Yes Lloyd?"

"What's the Ossa Trail?"

"Why does this bother you enough to ask ME?"

"Because, I don't know."

"More importantly, HOW does this bother you enough to ask ME?"

"Never mind…"

Suddenly, a mysterious person in purple jumps out of nowhere.

"STOP!"

Everybody looks up.

"Is the Chosen with you?"

"Oh, that's me!" Colette chirped.

"Then, prepare to die!"

The mysterious person in purple charged at Colette, when some mysterious force of nature caused her to accidentally fall backwards (As she will in a couple of seconds…), so then, some random hole opened out of nowhere, swallowed Sheen… I mean, the mysterious person in purple… up and spat her out somewhere else.

"Uh Oh…"

"Colette, your strange clumsiness and luck combined to save us!"

"Yeah, I guess… Heh heh heh… I just hope she's okay…"

"But Colette, she was trying to kill you!"

"Well, what do you think, Lloyd?"

"Uhhh… Well, I do feel a bit sorry for her."

"Well anyway, let's continue our journey through the Ossa Trail."

So they continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several animal ambushes later…

They had reached the bottom when they were suddenly stopped again by this giant gate/piece of wood opening up and revealing the clumsy assassin.

"W-wait!"

"Wow… She's still alive…"

"I know…"

"Prepare to die!"

So then, Sheen… I mean… oh forget it. Sheena ran at them, causing some sort of strange reflex in Colette to activate, causing her to fall backwards.

Screen explodes.

"Okay Raine, you can sit this one out."

"…Fine."

"Ready guys? Sword Rain!"

"Icicle!"

"First Aid!"

"Ray Thrust!"

"Pyre Seal!"

Everyone is knocked back.

"Wow… She's fast…"

"That's just what we need. Another powerful person in purple…"

"Hmph. First Aid!"

"Fireball!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"I got it! Pow Hammer!"

"Demon Fang!"

"Pyre Seal!"

"Apple Gel!"

"Lloyd! You don't shout the name of the item!"

"I can if I want to!"

"Sigh… Aqua Edge!"

"Double Demon Fang!"

"Double Demon Fang!"

"Pow Hammer!"

"First Aid!"

"Pyre Seal!"

"Watch this! Super Sonic Thrust!"

"Hey, I want a new attack!"

"Hmph."

Genis and Kratos both learned new attacks due to popular demand… not really.

"Okay, Wind Blade!"

"Light Spear!"

Then, the match was over.

"Blame your fate!"

"Kratos, do you have to THRUST your sword into its sheathe when you do that?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

So, the assassin ran away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was short, but I need more reviews. I want at least 33 reviews before I type chapter 20, so break a leg in a good way! Also, check out my profile. It's coming along nicely…


	17. Dot, dot, dot

Finally! A REAL review! I now feel like typing a REAL chapter instead of a sucky chapter like the last one where everyone was just shouting attacks. Here we go!

P.S. This will be in Theater script format.

P.S.S. Prosser783, thanks for reviewing! You gave me the energy to get ready for the 20th chapter, which is a secret to how many words there are…

P.S.S.S. Congratulations, CrystalWolf! You won the competition! For those of you who do not know what was the competition, check Chapter 14.

Time for Chapter 15, but first, another competition! The last one was a test! This time, the question is…

"In a Unison Attack, if you combine Power Seal (Sheena) and Pow Pow Hammer (Colette), what unison attack do you get?"

The answer is not, "There's no such thing!" Trust me, sometimes, you have to read the answer off a story… The prize is... Well, I'll reveal it next chapter...

Chapter 17! Here we GO!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genis: Who was that mysterious assassin?

Lloyd: Who knows? For now, let's go to Izoold.

Kratos: That would be a good idea.

Genis: Wow! Kratos said a POSITIVE thing to Lloyd!

Kratos and Lloyd: SHUT UP!!!

Genis: Heh, heh, heh…

Kratos: Anyway Lloyd, you need to learn that you're not alone, so we're going to have to learn some sort of attacks that include all of us.

Raine: I agree. I think that would be a good idea.

Colette: I got it! We'll call it a "Unison Attack!"

Lloyd: Fine, as long as the Unison Attacks aren't cheesy or weak…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later…

Kratos: Follow me! Sonic Thrust!

Colette: Pow Hammer!

Genis: Icicle!

Lloyd: Watch this! Tiger Blade!

Colette: Lloyd!

Lloyd: Pow Blade!

Squeak! Squeak!

Lloyd:…

Genis:…

Kratos:…

Raine:…

Lloyd:…See, I TOLD you!

Kratos: Don't worry, it's not like it can get any cheesier, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later…

Raine: Let's begin.

Colette: Pow Hammer!

Kratos: Light Spear!

Lloyd: Sword Rain!

Kratos: Follow it up! Pow Spear!

Squeak!

Kratos:…

Lloyd:…

Raine:…

Genis:…

Kratos:…No one…ever…mentions…this…ever…again…

Genis:…Sure…

Raine:…Agreed…

Kratos: And Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah?

Kratos: Don't…say…anything…or else…I'll kill you.

Lloyd:…Sure…

Colette: Why is everyone talking in dot, dot, dots? (more commonly known as "…")

Raine: Colette, when you grow up, you'll understand…

Colette: Okay! Let's go to Izoold!

Colette cheerfully walks forward and trips instantly.

Lloyd: How can something seem so awkward and sentimental, and yet so funny at the same time?

Kratos, Genis, and Raine shrug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later…

Lyla: Take me to Luin!

The Sylvarant team had just arrived after talking to Lyla that they knew where Aifread was. Luin. Unfortunately, Max was the only boat out in the harbor…

Max: But he's my rival-in-love!

Lyla: TOO BAD!

Max: But there are monsters…

Lyla (Suddenly turns around): You!

Lloyd: Us?

Lyla: Who else? No, it's the water that I was talking to.

Lloyd: Oh, for a minute there, I thought that we would be forced to take a letter to some guy who's a big jerk who will give me a pirate costume and make me a pirate so I would have to look for Spiritua's ring and sell it to Koton so I could pay off this debt that he owed to you who really isn't in love with him but just a loan shark, a very easily pissed-off loan shark, and in the end, we would only get a hat, but, to make it all worse, we have to pay money to rebuild the town of Luin because it gets destroyed by a bunch of Desians, so first we have to destroy the ranch first, but that's not even enough, because we have to save a person from the ranch from some disease so we have to go to the Tower of Mana and get the Boltzman's Book and get a unicorn horn, so then, we have to go ALL THE WAY back to the Thoda Island Geyser and defeat Undine so we can make a pact with her. (Deep Breath) Then, we would have to go ALL THE WAY back and get a unicorn horn, and then go ALL THE WAY to Hima and save him.

Raine:…

Kratos:…

Max:…

Colette:…

Genis:…

Lyla:…

Lloyd: What?

Lyla: That's kind of what I want you to do…

Lloyd:…Oh…Crap…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finish! Finale! End! Fin! Everything this chapter is, but the story isn't! Please Review! PLEASE! I'm begging you! I promise! I'll do anything! Even make the 20th chapter 20,000 words long! Please!


	18. GASP! Genis disappears! No one cares!

Chapter 18! Now, for our competition (See chapter 17 for details…) the question, once again, is…

"In a Unison Attack, if you combine Power Seal (Sheena) and Pow Pow Hammer (Colette), what unison attack do you get?"

Now, time for the one and ONLY hint! Pay attention! The hint is:

If you check the Internet, I guarantee that you won't find it. However, you may be able to find it in a Fanfiction… "Which one?" you may ask. Well, let's just say that Tales of Symphonia isn't my only story…

If you can't get the answer NOW, then you may be as smart as Lloyd (No, that isn't a good thing…)...

The competition ends on Chapter 20, which may take a while to make…

Next chapter, I'll post all the answers (but CrystalWolf, you're wrong) that you guys reviewed…

Now, for the exciting part. The winner of the competition will win… drum roll please… A GUEST STAR APPEARANCE IN CHAPTER 20!!! With that to look forward to, let's concentrate on the chapter below…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously, on Tales of Symphonia…

Kratos: Anyway Lloyd, you need to learn that you're not alone, so we're going to have to learn some sort of attacks that include all of us.

Raine: I agree. I think that would be a good idea.

Colette: I got it! We'll call it a "Unison Attack!"

Lloyd: Fine, as long as the Unison Attacks aren't cheesy or weak…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later…

Kratos: Follow me! Sonic Thrust!

Colette: Pow Hammer!

Genis: Icicle!

Lloyd: Watch this! Tiger Blade!

Colette: Lloyd!

Lloyd: Pow Blade!

Squeak! Squeak!

Lloyd:…

Genis:…

Kratos:…

Raine:…

Lloyd:…See, I TOLD you!

Kratos: Don't worry, it's not like it can get any cheesier, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later…

Raine: Let's begin.

Colette: Pow Hammer!

Kratos: Light Spear!

Lloyd: Sword Rain!

Kratos: Follow it up! Pow Spear!

Squeak!

Kratos:…

Lloyd:…

Raine:…

Genis:…

Kratos:…No one…ever…mentions…this…ever…again…

Genis:…Sure…

Raine:…Agreed…

Kratos: And Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah?

Kratos: Don't…say…anything…or else…I'll kill you.

Lloyd:…Sure…

Colette: Why is everyone talking in dot, dot, dots? (more commonly known as "…")

Raine: Colette, when you grow up, you'll understand…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, on Tales of Symphonia…

Lyla (Suddenly turns around): You!

Lloyd: Us?

Lyla: Who else? No, it's the water that I was talking to.

Lloyd: Oh, for a minute there, I thought that we would be forced to take a letter to some guy who's a big jerk who will give me a pirate costume and make me a pirate so I would have to look for Spiritua's ring and sell it to Koton so I could pay off this debt that he owed to you who really isn't in love with him but just a loan shark, a very easily pissed-off loan shark, and in the end, we would only get a hat, but, to make it all worse, we have to pay money to rebuild the town of Luin because it gets destroyed by a bunch of Desians, so first we have to destroy the ranch first, but that's not even enough, because we have to save a person from the ranch from some disease so we have to go to the Tower of Mana and get the Boltzman's Book and get a unicorn horn, so then, we have to go ALL THE WAY back to the Thoda Island Geyser and defeat Undine so we can make a pact with her. (Deep Breath) Then, we would have to go ALL THE WAY back and get a unicorn horn, and then go ALL THE WAY to Hima and save him.

Raine:…

Kratos:…

Max:…

Colette:…

Genis:…

Lyla:…

Lloyd: What?

Lyla: That's kind of what I want you to do…

Lloyd:…Oh…Crap…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will there be any more cheesy "Unison Attacks?" And what awaits them in Palmacosta? All this and more!... in the next chapter.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…What?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Are you still here?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Well, I was just kidding…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Seriously…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Well, I guess I have to show you what happens…

…

…

Lloyd: Stop it! You're abusing the period key!

Okay… Jeez…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now, Lloyd and co. were on a boat to Palmacosta against their own will. Luckily, they wanted to get there in the first place, so that's okay. But, Raine was freaking out for no apparent reason…

Raine: WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! I CAN FEEL IT!!! OMG!!! I THINK I CAN FEEL THE BOAT SINKING!!! GET ME OFF THIS THING!!!

Kratos:…

Genis:… Uhhh… Raine…

Raine: OMG!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! GOOD-BYE, CRUEL WORLD!!! Yes?

Genis: We're there…

Raine: Oh…

Lloyd: I have to admit, that was pretty funny…

Kratos: And disturbing…

Raine: SHUT UP!!!

Kratos and Lloyd: Yes Raine.

Raine: Thank you.

Colette: Okay! Now let's go find the seal!

Colette walked only several steps only to crash into another person around the corner.

???: Ahhh! (Shout given while falling)

Colette: Oops…

Cue sound of glass breaking.

??? #2: OMG!!! You broke our Palma Potion!!!

Colette: I'm sorry…

??? #2: Do you think "Sorry" is going to make up for it?!? That was a very expensive potion!

Colette: Well, I could always buy another one…

??? #3: That would be fine.

??? #2: But…

??? #4: We don't need to be here any longer. Let her buy a potion for us.

???: Agreed.

??? #2: But… Fine. But for some reason, we're not going to let you leave the city until you buy us a Palma Potion.

Lloyd: Fine, BE THAT WAY!

Lloyd and co. (That's such a fun phrase…) leave. (Much cooler than Sylvarant team…)

So they went into a conveniently placed shop that never has any Palma Potion. Ever. It doesn't even have any effect on the game. So instead, they went to the shop next door. But thinking about it for a minute, who would build a shop next to another shop that sold the same stuff?

??? (Chocolat): No, I won't sell anything to you!

Desian #3245: You better, otherwise, we'll use these whips that we conveniently have at the moment on you!

Desian #84739: We can't do that! We'll exceed the allowed amount of child abuse!

Desian #3245: Fine. We'll go ask Lord Magnius. You're lucky this time, little girl…

??? (Chocolat): I'm a TEENAGER!!!

But by now, the Desians who had random numbers for names had disappeared, A.K.A left the shop.

??? (Cacao): Chocolat!

Chocolat: I know, mom, but I couldn't sell anything to them! They took grandma away!

Lloyd: Uhhh… Are we interrupting any mother-to-daughter bonding moments here?

Cacao: Not at all. We're… well I'm sorry for the trouble that we… she caused you.

Chocolat: And what is THAT supposed to mean?

Cacao: Well, welcome to the item shop, Marble's, which is named after Chocolat's grandmother!

Lloyd: Marble… Marble… I've heard that name before… Where have I heard it…

Genis: Wait! Your grandmother is Marble?!? Isn't Marble…

Suddenly, Genis disappears in a puff of smoke. No one notices.

Lloyd: Wow… Palma Potion is expensive…

Cacao: Well, maybe you could work at the academy!

Raine: How so?

Cacao: There's a cafeteria there. You could work there for money…

Lloyd: Sure, let's try.

Colette: Hey, where's Genis?

But everybody ignores her because she usually doesn't say anything that makes any sense.

Colette: Hey, don't ignore m… Hey look! A butterfly!

Colette's short-term memory loss kicks in just in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice chapter, is it not? Don't forget to review your answers! Hurry! Only the first correct answer will be accepted!


	19. The Waitress, The Potion, and the Statue

Lloyd: Why haven't you been writing for… 2 WEEKS?!?

Brandonglee123: Shut UP Lloyd!!!

Lloyd: NO! I won't… Are you doing homework?

Brandonglee123: Yes! Now shut up!

Lloyd: Wow… I guess homework IS stressful…

Several days later…

Okay, now that I have some free time, I can type another chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Luckily, we have a contest winner!!! You guys just have to wait and find out. There will soon be another contest, so look out for it! Chapter 19! Yay! In case you don't remember, Colette is now going to work in that cafeteria to get money and buy the Palma Potion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't order this! I ordered 3 Yum Teas!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

That was Colette, working as a part-time waitress. And failing.

Lloyd: Hey Colette! I want a Yum Tea too!

Colette: Okay!

Several orders later…

???: YOU SUCK!!!

Colette: I'm sorry! Let me work a little more and…

???: You know what? Take this Palma Potion and GO AWAY!!!

Lloyd: Well, that turned out pretty well.

Raine: Yeah.

Kratos: Hmph.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, Genis returns.

Genis: Hey guys! I'm back!

No one notices.

Colette: Hi Genis!

Except her.

Lloyd: Colette, who's Genis?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette: Here you go! One Palma Potion!

???: Fine. That will do.

???#2: But don't do it ever again, you got that?

Colette: Okay… I'm sorry.

Raine: Well, now we can leave.

Kratos: Shouldn't we go see the mayor of the town first?

Lloyd: Sure.

Several minutes later…

Dorr: Imposters! Arrest them now!

Lloyd: We're screwed.

Kratos: Can't we just fight them off?

Suddenly, Colette falls backwards, and for some reason, causes her wings to pop out.

Kilia: Look Daddy! Wings!

Dorr: Not now, sweetie. Daddy is destroying Chosen imposters.

Neil: Wait! They ARE the Chosen's group!

Dorr: But that means…

Lloyd: YOU GAVE THE BOOK OF SPIRITUA TO IMPOSTERS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Dorr: Of course not.

Kratos: Hmph.

Dorr:…

Colette: Kratos, are you trying to say something?

Kratos: You gave it away, didn't you?

Dorr: Uhhh… If I say yes, will you laugh?

Lloyd: Sigh…

Raine: Sigh…

Kratos: Hmph.

Genis: Well, I guess we have to go get it now…

Lloyd: Okay! Let's go get the book!

Kratos: For some reason, they took it to Hakonesia Peak.

Raine: How do you know that?

Kratos: Uh... Uh… PLOTHOLE!!!

Colette: What?

Kratos: Nothing!

Lloyd:…

Raine…

Genis:…

Kratos: What?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Attack of the ladybugs!!!

Raine: First Aid!

Colette: Ray Thrust!

Genis: Fire Ball!

Lloyd: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Tiger Blade! Demon Fang!

The Demon Fang completely misses.

Kratos: Well, I guess you aren't very smart after all, Lloyd.

Lloyd: YOU THINK?!?

Genis: But Kratos, you aren't even fighting.

Kratos: And…

Genis: Never mind.

Several ladybug-burning/slashing/chakram hittings later…

Koton: NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!

Lloyd: COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone holds their ears for a second.

Lloyd: COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…

Kratos clamps his hand over Lloyd's mouth.

Colette: How about we get you the Spiritua Statue?

Koton: Hmmm… Okay.

Raine: Well, let's go.

Genis: You know, I just noticed that this chapter isn't funny. It's also pretty short. This makes it a pretty disappointing chapter, you know. I'm just saying that…

SMACK!

Genis: Owww…

Lloyd: Well, that felt GOOD!

SMACK!

Lloyd: Owww…

Lloyd looks around to see who did it.

Raine: And that felt better!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! I know this chapter wasn't very long. Well, the next chapter is going to be MUCH, MUCH longer than this chapter. If you want to guess how many words it's going to be, take the number of words in this chapter and multiply it by about 40...

I'll save you the trouble. 20,000.


End file.
